GRAVITY
by FLEURMIONEFABERITTANA
Summary: Fleur was hopelessly in love. She found her mate and she would do anything for her. but it seems that Hermione doesn't like her and told her to stay away. Her efforts to get close to her was always shunned. Why was her mate so repulsive? She loved her so much. So she decided to do what her mate wants and that is to stay away. Now all she can do is admire her from afar.
1. Veela's Love

**Hey y'all! This is my first FleurMione fic… I BADLY SHIP THEM! Oh, the beauty! English is not my first language and I don't know much about Harry Potter so please bear with me and feel free to correct me. **

**DISCLAIMER: So.. some parts of this story is mostly based on all FleurMione fics I've read out there. So if you find some similarities please, I beg you, don't torture me. My poor fragile heart won't take it. Just think that those stories were far too amazing that it influenced my work. I do not own Harry Potter and Co. If I owned it then FleurMione would've happened. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER I – VEELA'S LOVE **

I was 12 when i popped the question to my grandmother .

"Grandmere, us veelas, when we meet our destined one, how do we know it? How does it feel?" My grandmere just smiled. Like she was already expecting me to ask that particular question then she began to answer;

"My little Fleur, when you meet your mate, that moment, as soon as your eyes meet you will know that he or she is the one. Your heart, your thrall, every fiber of your being will recognize that person. You'll feel the time stop. Your heart will stop beating. And when it decides to beat again, it will not be the same as it was. Your mind will be flooded with that person. And you'll feel like nothing else matters than your need to be with your mate.

This love that us veelas have, it will either make us whole or break us. You will fall so hard little one, and if our chosen accepts us and the love we offer then we will be the happiest. .. If not, *sigh* but fear not my dear Fleur. What's not to love about you? You're beautiful, smart, skilled, and you have a very good heart. Your mate will surely fall for you."

"How can you be so sure grandmere? What if my mate doesn't really love me back and is just affected by my thrall?" Fleur asked.

"Ma petite, what you should know is that our chosen, they're not affected by it. That's what makes it special." Her grandmother answered earnestly. "Oh, dear. Look at the time. It's past your bed time Fleur,. Run along now. We'll continue this another time"

**FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxH **

**5 years later… **

Fleur was nowhere near ecstatic when she got out of the Beauxbaton's carriage. The chilly wind instantly welcomed her. She shivered. She was not used to this kind of weather. She looked at the gloomy old castle before her. What is she doing in this dingy place? Oh yeah, the 7th year students of their school was qualified and was invited to join the Triwizard tournament. A magical contest held between the three largest schools of magic. Some of the tasks performed in this competition was said to be dangerous for the participants and only the brave hearted would enter their name in the Goblet of Fire, the "impartial judge" that selects the competitors by spitting out their name in a rush of red flames. Once selected, the participants are subjected to a binding magical contract in which they cannot back out and this year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the host of this competition. Great. They had to stay in this creepy school for a year. A year! Her hands are starting to get cold. She looked at her classmates. They're already huddled up close. As if gathering each other's body heat would help them fight the cold. She shook her head. Clearly, they weren't prepared for this. Well she was. Since she was said to be the smartest in her class and knew exactly that she needed to bring warm clothes with her. She was after all, Fleur Delacour. She's never unprepared, but they needed to stick with this damn silk uniform. Their professor, Madam Maxime said it will give an impression. What impression? Since when is gritting teeth and complaining about the weather in front of the other students considered to be a good impression? Again, she shook her head and cast herself a warming charm. There. . That's better. . She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt somebody nudge her shoulder.

"How come you're not freezing woman? Merde! Why eez eet so cold 'ere?" Her best friend Adrienne asked.

"I just cast a warming charm, that's all." She shrugged.

"Could you tell me why I never thought of that? Really Fleur. If I was stranded on an island and I get to bring one friend with me, it would definitely be you. You'll really come in handy, you smart arse!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"I hope what you just said wouldn't happen in the near future... And I'm not really smart as you

all say. . Perhaps there are times that I think a little bit faster than you." Fleur answered.

"Ah! Such a humble mademoiselle. . It's still the same!" Adrienne replied.

"No it's not. . ." Fleur countered.

Adrienne didn't stop debating until they reach the entrance to the castle. Fleur sighed as she

stationed herself behind her professor in front of the large wooden doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts it is. . ."

**FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH FxHxFxH **

After they were introduced by the bearded old man that looks like a hobo, they proceeded on to their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Before she came to Hogwarts she found out in the book she read that the students in this school are sorted into four different houses. Those who are born of pure blood and ambitious are sorted in Slytherin. The loyal ones, in Hufflepuff. The smart ones, in Ravenclaw. And the brave ones, In Gryffindor. As she was walking to their table, she felt a strange pull. Like something is urging her to look at the left side of the hall. So she took a glance in the said direction and found the most perfect pair of brown eyes staring (well, more like glaring) at her. The moment their eyes locked, it's just like what her grandmere said. Literally, her heart stopped beating. She was stunned. Glued to the spot. She felt like nothing else mattered but that beautiful bushy haired girl seated at the gryffindor table that was meeting her stare. Her inner veela screamed with pure joy. Her strong need to get close to the girl instantly took over. Now all she wants is to run towards the girl, kiss her cute pink lips, run her fingers through her untamed locks, take her right then and there and let her scream her name with pure pleasure. Her pheromones are all over the place affecting every male being inside the halls. She was so in to the moment that she didn't notice she was walking towards the girl's direction until she felt someone grab her arm and pull her,

"Fleur? Fleur. What eez zee matter? Your zhrall is acting up. Zis eez not good. Fleur, talk to me." She regained her senses when her sister shook her shoulders.

"Gabu…" she uttered, still dazed.

"Fleur, what's wrong? This has never happened before. Eet's not like you to lose control. Are you uncomfortable? Are you 'urt?" Gabrielle asked worriedly.

As soon as she regained her senses she managed to speak.

"Gabby… I think… I think I found my mate."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**YEY! CHAPPY 1 DONE! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! R & R **


	2. Insecurities and Misunderstandings

**Yey! Welcome to the second chapter! I still have a long way to go and I'm running out of English words. HELP! XD**

**My massive thanks to the wonderful people, who read, faved, followed and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**If it was mine, Fleur and Hermione wouldn't be married to the gingers. They'll be married to each other *DUH!* then live in LaLaland, snoggin' and shaggin' and makin' lots of lady babies. **

**Without further ado, here's CHAPTER TWO. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Merlin, Fleur! This is good news! Grandmere and Maman would be delighted! You have to let them know and owl them tonight. Is it a he or a she?" Gabrielle giddily exclaimed.

"It's a girl… *sigh* but she's so young Gabu. I bet she's only 14 and she doesn't like me. She doesn't like me Gabu! She glared at me! Those pretty brown eyes just glared at me…"

Fleur sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, Fleur. You have a year to woo her. You have plenty of time and I'm here for you whenever you need help with anything, but now you have to calm down and eat, Shall we? I'm famished."

As soon as they were seated Adrienne bombarded her with questions.

"What happened there? You just spaced out in the middle of the hall and all the boys were drooling at you,"

"It's nothing." Fleur replied

"Nothing… Bah! Could've fooled me. So, leering at that cute bushy haired girl is nothing? Way to be subtle Delacour, I think you forgot that I'm your best friend, Spill it!" Adrienne uttered.

'Damn Adrienne and her nosiness.' She thought bitterly.

"Hey, earth to Fleur!" Adrienne waved her hands at the girls' face.

Fleur sighed. There's no point in arguing with this girl coz she would definitely lose.

"I think she's my mate…" She whispered.

"Speak louder. Your what?"

"My mate! My chosen, my destined one, my partner for life!" She hissed exasperatedly.

"Whoa wait. So you're telling me that cute little girly over there is the love of your life?" Adrienne stated.

"That's what I said, Oui?" She confirmed.

"Merlin's beard! I wouldn't miss this for the world! The great untouchable, unreachable, unconquerable, uncatchable Fleur Delacour was at last, captured! This is so good! Go on, be a man and talk to her," Adrienne exclaimed.

"Adrienne! I am not a man! They are gross! Don't compare me to them,,,Ugh! Such pigs! And captured… Merlin, you made me feel like a bird!" Fleur retorted.

"Well you're a quarter-veela are you not? Aren't veelas bird-like creatures? So technically, that would make my previous statement partly corr…" Adrienne didn't finish as she was cut by Fleur.

"Adrienne…"

"Oui…Oui…"

Adrienne stopped with her pestering but she turned to her left and talked to a Ravenclaw student.

"Hey, uhm…"

"The name's Cho Chang." The brunnete replied.

"Yeah right, I'm Adrienne. Uhh... Cho, who eez zat petite mademoiselle with unruly hair zat eez sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Adrienne asked while pointing at the said girl.

Fleur's ears perked up. They're talking about her mate… her girl… Adrienne smirked. She knew that her veela best friend would be clearly interested.

"Oh, that's Hermione Granger. A fourth year student. Also known as the brightest witch of her age and one of Harry Potter's best friends." Cho answered.

" 'arry Potter? Zat's zee boy who lived right?" Adrienne added.

Fleur couldn't care less about Harry Potter. She now knew the name of her chosen. Her precious mate. " 'Ermione Granger. . . what a beautiful name… it suits you mon amour." Fleur said while stealing a longing glance at the girl that was now busy chatting with her friends on the other side of the great hall.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione was pissed. What was so special about these girls from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's Victor Krum? They all look normal in her eyes so why was everyone giving a fuss about it? Especially her friend Ronald Weasley.

"Victor Krum is so awesome!"

"Blimey! They're so beautiful. They do not make it like that in Hogwarts!" Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ugh! He's so annoying. Why can't he just shut up and keep it to himself? She doesn't understand why this Triwizard Tournament was again brought up if it was considered to be dangerous and deadly. She sighed. She spun her head around and saw a blonde haired girl walking (gracefully gliding) towards the Ravenclaw table. She scrunched her eyebrows, there's nothing special about the girl. She was so immersed in her thoughts. What she didn't notice is that the said girl was also staring at her. More like "intensely" staring at her. When she met her eyes, Hermione's breath hitched. She's never seen such stunning blue eyes that were now boring into her own. Clearly caught off guard, she flushed. Feeling embarrassed that she was caught looking. The girl's eyes were still glued to her. Hermione scowled.

"Why is she still looking?" she internally frowned.

She never felt so uncomfortable her entire life. No one has ever looked at her like that. She felt exposed. Seriously, what is her problem? She noticed that almost all of the boys' attention was directed to the blonde that's still standing in the middle of the great hall. She admits, the blue-eyed girl was really gorgeous but that doesn't mean she's flawless. She inwardly scoffed. The said girl was still leering at her. It irked Hermione. It irked her very much.

"Maybe she's checking you out coz she finds you too ugly for her liking. She's scrutinizing you. Sizing you. Yeah. That would be it." She inwardly spat.

Who can blame her? Nobody in Hogwarts has a frilly hair like hers. She's boring, dull. A filthy mudblood, as Draco likes to call her. An insufferable know-it all with compliments to Professor Snape, has a buck front teeth, Nose's always stuck in a book, barely gets out of the library, she's nowhere near attractive. (That's what she thought) She's only known as the brightest witch of her age. Well, she worked hard for that, but most of all, one of Harry Potter's best friends. No one really noticed her, complimented her for her looks or told her that she was beautiful. She was nowhere near compared to the gorgeous French girl. So the stare directed at her is probably not of admiration but for the other way around. "Disgust." She glared at the blonde and scowled.

"Who does she think she is?" she angrily thought.

She already had enough to think about and this was so not on her list. Her eyes widened when she became aware that the blonde was taking a step towards her direction. She didn't notice she was holding her breath until she saw a young Beauxbaton student grab the girls' arm and pulled her to their seats.

"What just happened?" She shook her head and went back to her food.

She is so not liking this year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go… Again, thanks for putting up with my story. The rest is still jumbled in my head… So is the English words I'm about to use. XD but I'll try to write it all as soon as it's sorted. Where's the sorting hat when you need him? **

**If I'm a witch, I think I'd be sorted in Slytherin. How about you guys? Oh well… R & R… **


	3. Pursuance and Trust issues

**DUN DUN DUN! Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay… but it's a little bit longer compared to the other chapters… I really don't know much about Harry Potter. I liked it but I wasn't really a super fan until I stumbled upon this pairing nd i liked them so damn much so I watched the movie again. Teehee…**

**By the way, I thank all of those who read, faved, followed and reviewed this story. Even though my English is not that really good and I dunno anything about French either. Well, I try… *snigger* *snigger*… LOL **

**DianaArty89: Glad we're on the same house… **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

**If it was mine, everything in there would be FLEURMIONE. Everything! Never ever will Roniekins lay a hand on Hermione yet marry her! NEVER! The chances to marry Hermy to other than Fleur, or Fleur marrying other people than Herms would be a bazillion 0%. But no! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and I am struggling with my English *nowhere near amazing as J.K. Rowling* so here I am writing this fan-fiction. XD**

**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Fleur nearly had a heart attack when Adrienne burst in to the room slamming the door shut.

"Merde!" she cursed.

"Fleur, she's perfect! I approve!" Adrienne squealed too close to her ear that she winced.

"What are you talking about?" Fleur asked as she rubbed her hurting ear.

"I'm talking about your mate silly! When did you become so daft?" Adrienne retorted.

Fleur sighed. Sometimes she's wondering how she's friends with this girl. Veela's do not fare well on insults.

"Did you know she's taking some classes above her year? She's really smart Fleur. Just like you. I wonder why she's not sorted in Ravenclaw though." Her best friend trailed on.

"Adrienne if I'm not your friend I'd think you're the one who fancy her." Fleur teased.

Adrienne gasped feigning a shock. "Are you serious? After all I've done for you? You still haven't even thanked me yet! I am hurt Delacour! Here I am trying to act like a very helpful and supportive friend and here you are spouting nonsense and lies."

Fleur just rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic. Thank you for what?"

"Well, I got her name for you, didn't I? I also found out what year she's in and…" Adrienne continued.

Fleur's expression softened then she smiled. "Merci. I really appreciate all you've done Adrienne. Now stop interrogating other students. You are really helpful but I think I can do this on my own. I want to know her by my own ways and not relying on other people… even if it's my very good friend." She said heartily.

"Aww… That's my Fleur! About time you man up!" said Adrienne while patting her on the shoulder.

"Oh, for the love of… How many times do I have to repeat myself? I am not a man!" Fleur hissed but Adrienne just ignored her.

"Oui, oui… So what's our plan?" Adrienne inquired.

"Our plan? I just told you I'll do this on my..."

"Oui… our plan…" Again, there's no point in arguing with this girl.

"That, I have to think about." Fleur answered.

"Fleur…"

"Adrienne, she wasn't subtle in showing her dislike for me. I won't take it well if I come at her again and she'll just say it right to my face. I have to do this right." She

affirmed.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

.

Fleur and her classmates are heading out of the dining hall when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch." She heard someone mutter. Then she looked at the person that's now sitting on the floor.

"Merde! Je suis desole'. 'Ere, let me 'elp you." She grabbed the girl's arm to help her stand up. Then…Blue eyes met surprised brown. Fleur was stunned. Her mate… her chosen is right in front of her. She can smell her scent. Ink and lilacs. She can't think straight. Her mind is swirling, the smell is invading her senses. Putting her in a trance. It was intoxicating. She was brought back to reality when she heard the girl speak.

"You can let go of me now." Hermione said clearly not pleased. A scowl adorning her face.

"Oh, I- I am truly sorry mademoiselle. Are you 'urt somewhere? Do you need me to accompany you to the infirmary?" Fleur asked. Concern written on her face.

"I am fine. Now could you please move? I don't want to be late to the dormitories." She spat. Dusting herself off and preparing to leave.

"Mademoiselle. I really am sor-" Fleur tried to apologize again but was cut short.

"Save it. I said I'm fine. "Hermione turned her back and left. Her footsteps echoing in the hallway.

**.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

.

Fleur sighed at the memory.

"Well then, if you need my help with anything, I'm just here… you know that." Adrienne assured her.

"Oui… I know. Merci Adrienne..."

"and don't back down!" her best friend encouraged.

"I'm not backing down... I'm just…"

"Scared. I know. You fear she will reject you coz you've never been rejected before." Adrienne finished.

"partly correct… I'm just not used to this. This is all so new to me. I know I'd fall in love at first sight. I've known since I was young. My grandmere told me everything I need to know but I'm still unprepared. I was never prepared. I never really knew that a Veela's love could be this strong until I experienced it and now I can say it's unnatural that all it took is one look into her eyes and I fell so hard. Like she has this power over me that just one word from her and I'll succumb to any of her wishes. It terrifies me to think that I'll give all of myself to this person willingly even if she'll accept me or not. She has the capacity to complete me or break me. I think it's unfair that I can't choose who I fall in love with for all of my life but I can't help it...In my eyes she's the only one. Every part of my existence answers to her. I'm all hers. Completely hers." Fleur replied.

"Mon dieu, Fleur. I…What you said is so.., I'm speechless. Just wow… She's doesn't know how lucky she is... Have you written to your family about this?" Adrienne asked.

"Yes. I already have…" She answered.

Their conversation was cut short when Gabrielle poked her head on the door.

"Fleur?" She called.

"Yes Gabu?"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course. Come here." She beckoned her sister to come inside.

"Well then, good night Adrienne." She continued while pushing her best friend to the door.

"You know, we're not done yet Delacour." Adrienne warned.

"Oui, oui… Now leave us in peace." She countered.

"Hmpf! You better think about your plan Fleur. You need to be together!" Fleur shook her head. Sometimes her best friend can be annoyingly persistent.

"Again… Good night Adrienne." Fleur uttered as she shut the door.

"Fleur?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hmm?"

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Oui. I will be. Let's sleep shall we?"

"Sweet dreams Fleur."

"Sleep well, Gabby."

Fleur watched as her sister's eyes closed and fell into a deep slumber.

'I will be… hopefully…" she whispered in the air then drifted off to sleep.

.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

.

Groups of students are currently gathered around the Goblet of Fire. Now is the announcement of who's going to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament. Hermione was currently talking to Harry about ancient runes while Ron is, well Ron is being himself when they heard giggling voices. They looked at the said direction. The blonde French girl that's surrounded by other Beauxbatons students had noticed that they were watching her. (well Ron is obviously gawking) The blue eyed girl fixed her gaze at the already scowling Hermione and smiled while meeting her eyes. The Gryffindor girl just raised a brow and looked the other way not seeing the pained expression on Fleur's face.

Harry being his observant self didn't miss the interaction between the two women and wore an amused expression.

"Did you see that? She smiled at me! I think she's a Veela!" Ron exclaimed as he gawked at the said girl.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "She is not!" She quickly replied and sported a frown. Ever since that staring incident at the dining hall she can't help but be annoyed at the blue eyed blonde whenever she's in the vicinity. She spotted Professor Dumbledore getting up at the staff table making his way to the Goblet. "and would you please behave! The champions are about to be chosen!"

**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Fleur was nervous as she followed Hermione to the library. Some champion she is if she's scared to approach the girl. She shook her head. Mentally berating herself.

"You wouldn't be selected if you're not brave enough!"

It was announced last night that she was chosen by the goblet to represent their school for the tournament along with Durmstrang's Victor Krum, Hogwart's Cedric Diggory and to everyone's surprise, Harry Potter. She could care less. She was very proud of herself at the moment and she's determined to prove everyone that she's more than just a pretty face and actually has the talent and brains. Not just a blonde bimbo like some of them think. She can't wait.

Then she remembered she was following the brunette. She mentally slapped herself. "I am turning into a stalker. This is so unbecoming." She grimaced.

Scanning the area, she spotted the bushy haired Gryffindor sitting on the farthest table.

She smiled. At Beauxbatons, if she were to go in the library, she'd also sit on the end where no one can easily disturb her.

She's now making her way to one of the shelves as if she's searching for something but eyes still glued to the little lioness that's currently engrossed in the tome she's reading. While pulling a book related to charms, she took a deep breath. Gathering all her courage to talk to her.

'I can do this.' She mentally cheered herself as she strides off to the girls location.

"Bonjour mademoiselle…" She greeted.

The young witch looked up, one brow rising. Not hiding her annoyance for the interruption.

"Yes?"

"May I sit here with you?" Fleur asked.

"Sure." She replied passively.

"Merci. "Fleur went on to sit in front of the girl while pretending to read and at the same time stealing glances here and there. "May I know your name ma cherie?" She asked, pretending not to know just to start a conversation with her mate.

"Hermione Granger." She uttered but eyes still attached to the book.

" 'Ermione… A lovely name for a beautiful lady…by the way I'm…"

"Fleur Delacour. Champion of the Beauxbatons, and you don't have to lie to me, Hermione isn't a lovely name and I am nowhere near beautiful. So if you need something just say it straight to my face..." She spat. Eyes narrowed.

"Ma cherie, I am not lying. 'Ermione is a name for zee feminine form of zee Greek god 'Ermes,non? It suits you coz you are beautiful I wish you'd believe me, and contrary to what you think, I don't need anything… You don't 'ave to worry. I assure you I don't 'ave bad intentions ei'zer.,. I come in peace. I just want some company at zee moment. Is it so bad?" Fleur stated.

Hermione flustered at her statement. This pretty girl has just complimented her and even knew the origin of her name. She's slightly impressed. But she didn't show it. She knew she can't trust this girl. After all, she's one of the competitors of the tournament where one of his best friends involuntarily joined. Of course, she's allowed to be suspicious.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but you're kind of interrupting my alone time." She said. Building up her defences.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just leave you to your book then." Fleur uttered. A sad smile adorning her face. She rose at her seat and prepared to leave but after a few steps she turned around and faced the young girl.

"By the way, it was nice meeting you, 'Ermione."

**.**

**FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH****FxHxFxHxFxHxFxH FxHxFxHxFxHxFxHFxHxFxH**

**.**

**and it's done… Sorry if it's not much... **

**My apologies for using the classic bump and stun on the flashback scene. Thank you for reading everyone. I'll try to upload **

**weekly but I won't make any promises… **

"**If I ate a box of crayons, would I poop rainbows?" Hmmm… **

**Reviews are fully appreciated. :)**


End file.
